Fate's Choice
by Cosette Crystalline
Summary: Fate: (fayt) n. - the force or principle believed to predetermine events. Choice: (choyss) n. - the chance or ability to choose between different things. During the Silver Millenium, was fate in control or was it choice? Senshi/General.


Hello. This is my first fanfic on fanfiction.net. I am hoping that this will turn into a long story, and I promise not to stop till its finished. Anyway, the prologue was written when I was in 8th grade, and I read over it and edited, so now its about up to what I have started of chapter one.  Anyway, you don't want to read any more of just me babbling, so on with the story. Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon. I never wanted to be rich anyway. ~Cosette 

Quote of the day: "We want a few mad people now. See where the sane ones have landed us!" 

                                                -George Bernard Shaw (1856–1950), Irish playwright.

Prologue

A young princess Rei ran down the hall in her father's castle. She was playing a game of tag with some of the nobleman's sons. She never played with the girls because they did not like her; she was too tough and too hot tempered. They usually only sat in there rooms and played with dolls anyway. Rei peeked around a corner looking for a young boy named Yuuichirou, who was 'it' at the time. Rei saw no one down the next hall. She stealthily crept down the hallway. This hallway was where her father's room was, they were very close.  Maybe I should go in and say hi to him! When she got to the room, she heard a woman's voice coming from the room. Now Rei was a very proper princess and was very proud of her status. So what did she do? Well, she eavesdropped of course!  A woman's voice resounded in the room. "The promise has been made, my friend. Each planet's ruler shall give its most powerful daughter to protected the princess." 

"She will be needed here, to protect her planet. It is her duty as princess and future queen!"

"You have forgotten our true duty, my friend. You are letting your affection for your daughter cloud your thinking."

"And you are not?" Silence at the accusation.

"I have the right. Fate has given it to me. The tensions with the Earth have increased. The princess, as the future leader- no protector- of us all, needs to be kept safe." 

"Is it time, then?" 

"Pluto is restless. Fate is about to turn. The time of choice is at hand." 

"I... understand. Fate has made my choice for me. Who am I to argue with fate? I will not stop her from leaving."

Choices? Fate? Rei could not stand it any longer. She had heard of the senshi, everyone had, they were beings of legend. What was this woman saying? She had to see who it was behind the door. She peeked around and saw a silver haired woman looking out of the huge mirror in her father's room. The magic mirror! I've never seen daddy use it before! That means this woman is VERY important. And her hair looks like meatballs! Rei giggled at the thought. Thinking that her father would tell her about it later she left the room and didn't give the incident another thought. Until her father explained it to her a year later....

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

          On the icy, beautiful planet of Mercury, a six-year-old Princess Ami was reading a highly advanced book in the palace library. People on Mercury were always polite to the blue haired princess but she had never made any friends her own age. Ami was sweet and kind but she was shy. She was so hard to get to know that most people did not even make the effort. So she stuck to reading books in the huge castle library, lost to the rest of the universe.

This was one of those times when she was interrupted by her mother coming in. "Ami, I have great news! You are going to the moon! You are one of those few ladies who gets to be trained to be a senshi." Ami sat quiet for a little while. "Honey, don't worry the other girls there will love you." the Queen said, guessing at what her daughter was worried about. 

"Do I really have to go away from you, mommy?" but even as Ami said it she felt in her soul that this was what fate had planned for her blossoming genius. 

"Yes,  you really have to go away from me. This is a wonderful opportunity for you! You will be leaving in one month. They will have a huge library there and a big pool that you will be able to swim in whenever you want. Think of it as an opportunity to learn more and to strengthen your powers."

"Well... maybe it won't be so bad." Ami said

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Six-year-old Makoto was being yelled at by her mother. "You are a princess! You are not some common school yard bully!! I cannot believe that you got into another fight! After I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU not to get into another fight!!  I do not know what I am going to do with you!" 

"But they started it. They were calling me names!"  Makoto whined. Makoto hated it when her mother yelled at her.   

"I DO NOT CARE WHO STARTED IT!!!" the queen roared, her voice reaching the farthest corner of Jupiter.

"Now don't be so hard on the child, she is only six. Besides, I have some news that you won't want to hear." Makoto's father cut in. "Serenity has just contacted me. It is time." 

The queen straightened up. When she spoke, her voice had changed. "It can't be. They are still..."

"Young enough to train. Makoto will go to the moon. We have no choice in this"

"There is always a choice."

"So you would have us renounce our duty. You would place us between her and fate." The king leaned over to talk to only the queen. The words could barely be heard. "...remember...fighting fate...cause..."

The queen's expression became sad. She looked at her daughter, but spoke to her husband. "You are right." The young auburn haired girl, sensing she was no longer in trouble, pulled on her mother's dress. 

"Mommy? Am I going away?" But it was the father who answered, 

"Yes, darling. You are going to the moon, and they'll teach you how to fight, and how to use magic. And you'll be able to make new friends." 

"Really, daddy!?! They'll teach me how to fight?" Makoto had never been so excited. As she contemplated her future, she never even once wondered what had made her mother so sad.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

 Minako was ready.  Her belongings had been gathered beside her, and her brand new kitten was already on her shoulder. She was waiting for the person to come to transport her to the moon. Her father had been upset. That did not matter now; because the guard from the moon had arrived, to bring her and the three other young girls to their duty on the moon. 

"You are the last one, princess. They are waiting for you there. Leave your luggage here. Grab on tight to my hand, and we will go to the moon." Minako took a last look at her home, at her luggage – that would of course be picked up later. Or maybe new things will be made on the moon. The room took a yellowish glow as the guard began his transport. Minako held tight to his hand, a little afraid, having not seen much magic before. 

"Don't be afraid little one"  the kitten that she had been given whispered in her ear, "I will help you." Minako closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in a different room, with three girls waiting patiently, a guard by each of their sides.   One of the girls had light blue hair and blue eyes and was nervously reading a book. Princess Mercury. Minako's eyes moved to the next girl. This one was equally pretty with raven black hair and violet eyes. The eyes gave away the planet that she was from, for her eyes shown bright with an inner fire. Princess Mars. The last girl appeared too tall to be only six, but that she must be six. She had auburn hair and green eyes and looked very strong and reliable. Her height gave away her planet. She must be Princess Jupiter; I always heard the people there grew fast. After surveying the scene one last time, she walked through the door to meet her new best friends.

Four girls leave their lives behind, destiny awaits.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

     A ten-year-old Jadeite was suppressing a grin. He had put a toad in the stuffy math teacher's drawer. After he had heard the satisfying scream, he looked around the room to see his classmates' reactions. Kunzite was looking stern, like he was about to punish someone. But, then Kunzite's face naturally looked stern anyway. A serious boy, Kunzite already acted like the general he was supposed to become. Are at least, he tried to. He is not in charge of me. Jadeite thought,  At least, not yet. I can't wait to tell Endy about this! 

     Kunzite was looking around the room trying to decide which of the other three would pull the wily prank. Lets see, its not Zoisite, he looked far to surprised and this is not one of the teachers that he has a grudge against. Kunzite could never get truly angry at Zoisite. He always made him laugh. Besides usually Kunzite agreed with his choice of teachers to punish. Young Zoisite (along with the other boys) tended to hate teachers that treated them as if they were too young to know anything. It could be Nephrite; he looks like he is about to burst out laughing. Of course, that could mean anything. It _was_ funny. Then Kunzite looked at Jadeite. Oh, I should have known that it was him. He looks so pleased with himself. 

     Nephrite was trying VERY hard not to laugh, after all, this was the most boring algebra teacher on the entire planet. Besides Nephrite hadn't been paying attention anyway, he had been studying his astrology. That's what he did in most of his classes anyway. Except for combat classes, those were actually important. 

     Zoisite was amused but was much better at hiding it. He thought that this teacher was incompetent. The last math teacher was at least moving through the material at a reasonable rate. This one is slow _and_ boring. And he wears long-sleeves in the middle of August! He must be crazy or something. Jadeite is not getting any flak from me. I think the only one who will even pretend to care is Kunzite. He smiled at Jadeite to show that he approved.  

     These children are ABSOLUTLY POSITIVELY HOPELESS! The teacher thought. I cannot believe that these four are the best friends of his majesty the prince. I cannot believe that they are the ones destined to protect him! How can the king expect me to train them to be the prince's generals? It is impossible. Fate has asked too much of me. With that depressing thought, the teacher stood up and left the room. 

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. 

"WOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Jadeite screamed " And another math teacher bites the dust." 

"That's the fifth one." Zoicite commented. 

"I wonder how many they'll let us go through?" Nephrite added. 

"JADIETE…" Kunzite screamed and everyone paused "Great job! EARLY RECESS!" With that, the boys pushed and shoved out the door, into the hallway to cause more mischief. 

Four boys, very different, start their lives. Destiny awaits. 

And as destiny's plans unfold themselves, will they all find love? Hate? Or will fate unveil something entirely… different?                       


End file.
